bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise Richards
Denise Lee Richards is a former fashion model and television personality in Bikini Rangers Madame X. Character History Early life Richards was born in Downers Grove, Illinois on February 17, 1971, to Joni, who owned a coffee shop, and Irv Richards, a telephone engineer, whose father's surname was Reichert. Her ancestry is German, French-Canadian, Irish, English, Welsh, and distant Dutch. She has a younger sister, Michelle. Richards grew up in both Mokena and Downers Grove. When Richards was 15 years old, she and her family moved to Oceanside, California where, in 1989, she graduated from El Camino High School. As a child, she was the "only girl on the baseball team".Richards was raised Roman Catholic. At the age of 15, she appeared in the U.S. version of the music video "The Captain of Her Heart" by Double. After her high school graduation, she began working as a model and traveled to big cities such as Paris, New York, and Tokyo to do photo shoots and commercials. Career In the 1990s, Richards appeared in several films and television shows such as Loaded Weapon 1 (1993), Tammy and the T-Rex (1994), Lookin' Italian (1994), and guest starring in episodes of Saved by the Bell, Married... with Children and Doogie Howser, M.D. In 1993, she portrayed Joe Willie Clemons' (portrayed by Ben Affleck) girlfriend named Jodi Collins, in the short-lived drama series Against the Grain. She later made guest appearances in shows such as Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992), Seinfeld (1993), Lois and Clark (1994) and a guest-arc in Melrose Place (1996). Her first starring role in a wide theatrical release was Starship Troopers in 1997 for which Richards was nominated for the Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Female Newcomer. The film grossed a total of $121.2 million worldwide. In 2012, Slant Magazine ranked the film #20 on its list of the 100 Best Films of the 1990s. She followed this with a role in the erotic thriller film Wild Things (1998) alongside Kevin Bacon, Matt Dillon and Neve Campbell. Variety praised Richards' transition from good-girl-type roles to manipulative villainess and the review continued to include her as part of "an ensemble that appears to be enjoying the challenge of offbeat roles and unusual material. There's not a wrong note struck by the game group of players." ichards was cast as the nuclear physicist Christmas Jones in the James Bond film The World Is Not Enough (1999). Though she considered her role "brainy", "athletic", and having depth of character,[13] she was criticized as not credible in the role.[14][15] Her outfit, which often comprised a low-cut tank top and tight shorts, elicited unfavorable comments.[16] Richards was nominated for the Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favourite Actress – Action, for the film. Later that year, Richards starred alongside Kirsten Dunst in the beauty pageant satire, Drop Dead Gorgeous. Richards, playing a spoiled princess, was praised for her performance by Los Angeles Times for being "as rightly nasty as she is pretty".[17] In 2001, she guest-starred in Friends as Ross and Monica Geller's cousin, Cassie Geller in the episode "The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin".[18][19] Later that year she appeared in four episodes of Spin City as Jennifer Duncan, a love interest of Charlie Sheen's character. She starred as Sheen's character's ex-girlfriend two years later in two episodes of Two and a Half Men. In 2005, she starred in the short-lived UPN series Sex, Love & Secrets. Richards appeared in films such as Valentine (2001), Undercover Brother (2002) and Scary Movie 3 (2003). She made a brief appearance in the British romantic comedy, Love Actually (2003). In 2005, she starred in the ensemble drama film, Edmond alongside Julia Stiles. In December 2004, she posed for a nude pictorial in Playboy magazine, five months after giving birth. Richards posed semi-nude for the July 2006 issue of Jane magazine to raise money for the Clothes Off Our Back Foundation. In 1999, she ranked 9th in Maxim's 50 Sexiest Women and in 2001 she was voted 2nd in FHM's USA 100 Sexiest Women, 5th in FHM's 100 Sexiest Women and 19th in AskMen.com's 50 Most Beautiful Women. She was named one of the "100 Hottest Women of All-Time" by Men's Health. In 2002, Richards was ranked 21st in Stuff magazine's "102 Sexiest Women in the World". In 2011, Men's Health ranked her 61st on their list of "100 Hottest Women of All Time". In 2008, she reunited with her Wild Things on-screen mother Theresa Russell in the drama film Jolene (2008).'' Her reality show ''Denise Richards: It's Complicated debuted on E! on May 26, 2008. The series followed the daily lives of Richards, her daughters Sam and Lola, and her married younger sister Michelle and father Irv. The series concluded after two seasons on July 26, 2009. Richards appeared on the 8th season of Dancing with the Stars, paired with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. She was eliminated second on March 24, 2009. In 2010, she portrayed Debra Simon in Paramount Network's sitcom Blue Mountain State. In July 2011, Richards published a memoir The Real Girl Next Door, a New York Times Best Seller. Richards decided to write a book because she "wanted to do something inspirational for other people going through challenging times," she told HuffPost in 2011. Richards was part of TV Guide Network's show, Hollywood Moms' Club, which aired in November 2011. In September 2011, Richards reportedly turned down $100,000 to appear as an ex-girlfriend at Charlie's funeral in Two and a Half Men. A month later, she began filming a guest spot for an episode for the sixth season of NBC comedy series 30 Rock. Richards played Kate Needleman in the comedy film Madea's Witness Protection (2012), which grossed $67 million at the box office. In 2012, Richards joined the cast of ABC Family's mystery-thriller television series Twisted. She portrayed Kat Faust in the musical thriller film American Satan (2017), for which Richards was nominated for the Festival Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Feature Film at the Northeast Film Festival. She starred in the supernatural horror film The Toybox (2018) opposite Mischa Barton. The film centers around a family, who go on a summer road trip in a used RV and get stranded in the desert by a supernatural force that is slowly killing them off. In August 2018, Richards announced that she will be joining the Bravo reality series, The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, for their ninth season, which premiered on February 12, 2019.The New York Times wrote that Richards "brought a refreshing and occasionally disarming dose of reality" to the series. In 2019, she joined the cast of CBS’ soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful as Shauna Fulton.“Shauna is a fun-loving, hard-working single mother from Las Vegas who aspires to live life to its absolute fullest,” executive producer and headwriter Bradley Bell told People magazine. In July 2019, it was announced that Richards had joined the cast of Fox's comedy-drama television series BH90210 in a guest role, playing a fictionalized version of herself. She appeared as Anna's (Natalie Sharp) mother in BH90210's season finale "The Long Wait". She portrayed overly-ambitious mother Candice in Lifetime television film The Secret Lives of Cheerleaders, released on September 2, 2019. Modeling and other ventures Richards has graced the covers of numerous magazines, including Cosmopolitan (Poland, Greece, US and Germany), Redbook, Details, Esquire, Self, Shape, GQ, Bella and Empire. She has appeared in television commercials for Pepsi, Head & Shoulders, Secret, J.C. Penney and Librero. Richards walked the runway at the "Max Factor Salutes Hollywood" fashion show on March 14, 2007 in Hollywood. She has previously appeared in Max Factor's Premiere 2K advertising campaign. In 2010, Richards walked the runway for Belle Parish's fashion show. In September 2019, she walked the runway for Kyle Richards' and Shahida Clayton's new clothing collaboration at New York Fashion Week. She has also walked the runway for charity events, such as Susan G. Komen's 8th Annual Fashion For The Cure, Clothes Off Your Back Benefit and The Heart Truth's Red Dress Fall 2011 Collections. Richards launched her self-titled fragrance in spring 2012. In 2012, Richards appeared in an infomercial for abdominal muscle toner "The Flex Belt" alongside Adrianne Curry, Lisa Rinna and Janet Evans. In 2013, she became the brand ambassador for Oro Gold Cosmetics. She has appeared in print ads for Bonne Bell cosmetics. In 2017, she appeared in furniture brand Urban Home's commercials and advertising campaigns. She appeared in rock band Blues Traveler music video for the song "Canadian Rose" and rapper Snoop Dogg's music video for "Undercova Funk". Richards is popular on social media and endorses products such as personalized cards, beauty products and wellness and skincare solutions on Instagram. She has partnered with FabFitFun beauty subscription box, Teami Blends teas and Simply to Impress cards. Personal life Richards got engaged to actor Charlie Sheen on December 26, 2001, and married him on June 15, 2002, at the estate of Spin City creator Gary David Goldberg. They have two daughters together. In March 2005, while pregnant with their second daughter, Richards filed for divorce from Sheen. She sought a restraining order against Sheen, alleging death threats against her. On April 19, 2006, Richards filed formal legal papers seeking a divorce from Sheen under the laws of the state of California. The divorce was finaliized on November 30, 2006; Sheen was ordered to stay 300 feet away from his ex-wife and their daughters, except during supervised visits. In May 2010, Sheen gave up custody of their daughters to Richards. They had previously had joint legal custody of the girls and Richards wanted sole custody, given Sheen's "marital turmoil (with Brooke Mueller), sobriety issues, and criminal problems". By mid-2012, Richards and Sheen were on good terms, often spending time together with their children. In 2012, he made a cameo appearance in her movie Madea's Witness Protection and she appeared in Sheen's television series, Anger Management, on the FX network. In a move supported by Sheen, in May 2013, Richards was awarded temporary custody of the twin sons born in 2009 to Sheen and Mueller, after the children were removed from Mueller's home by child protective services due to concerns over drug use. In June 2011, Richards adopted a third daughter, Eloise Joni Richards, as a single parent.Her middle name is that of Richards's mother, who died from cancer in December 2007. Richards adopted her at birth, following a two-year adoption process. In December 2017, Richards began dating Aaron Phypers. On September 8, 2018, Richards and Phypers got married in Malibu, California. In May 2019, Richards announced that Phypers is adopting her youngest daughter, Eloise. Philanthropy Outside of work, Richards dedicates much of her time to philanthropy. She has supported numerous charities, including Dave Thomas Foundation for Adoption, Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation, Feeding America, Much Love Animal Rescue, Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes, Best Friends Animal Society and Children's Hospital Los Angeles. Richards has also appeared in the NOH8 Campaign and has spoken in support of gay marriage. Richards has worked with Best Friends Animal Society on several projects, including its Pup My Ride program, which transports small dogs from high-kill animal shelters to other parts of the US where there is a greater demand for small dogs. She promoted Best Friends Animal Society's Save Them All campaign in 2014. "I’ve been involved with Best Friends Animal Society since 2009 and I’ve seen firsthand the differences they’ve made and the countless lives they’ve saved," Richards said. She has regularly appeared on Access Hollywood's monthly pet segment showcasing shelter dogs rescued by Best Friends and available for adoption. While assisting with relief efforts in New York following Hurricane Sandy, she worked together with North Shore Animal League, and adopted a puppy from a Long Island shelter. In January 2012, she launched her first collaboration with fashion subscription service ShoeDazzle to design the "Eloise" heel and raised over $15,000 for the Kidney Cancer Association. In December 2012, she designed two shoes for ShoeDazzle as part of their Celebrity Shoe Design Program for Charity. Profits from the shoe sales went to the Kidney Cancer Association. After Richards lost her mother to kidney cancer, she has dedicated her time to raising awareness and helping the Kidney Cancer Association. In November 2015, Richards and her daughters spent Thanksgiving volunteering and serving food for homeless families. In June 2018, she joined The Will Rogers Motion Picture Pioneers Foundation's summer theatrical PSA campaign to benefit Brave Beginnings, which funds vital neonatal equipment to U.S. hospitals. Richards filmed a public service announcement that was played at movie theaters nationwide. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Denise Richards" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Madame X *''to be added Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' See Also *Denise Richards in Wikipedia. *Mario Mori - Super Sentai counterpart in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. *Hina Izumi - Kamen Rider counterpart in Kamen Rider OOO. 1971 Births Category:Allies Category:Fictional Charater Category:Madame X Series Category:Adult model Category:Fusion Era